


cupid is not a diaper baby

by hawksonfire



Series: Winterhawk Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Boys Kissing, Clint is a Cupid, First Kiss, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, WinterHawk Bingo Holiday Challenge, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: “What are you wearing?” Steve chokes out, eyes nearly bugging out of his head.Clint looks down, then back up at them. Bucky watches him blush, then watches that blush travel down his neck and to his chest - he jerks his head up before it goes any further, his own cheeks bright red. “Oh, this old thing?” Clint winks. “It’s what I wear every Valentine’s Day! I’m your friendly neighbourhood Cupid!”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Winterhawk Bingo 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477466
Comments: 24
Kudos: 128
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4, Winterhawk Bingo





	cupid is not a diaper baby

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (early) Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoy Bucky being flustered!
> 
> MCU Kink Bingo Round 4 - Square: N1 - Character is a Cupid  
Winterhawk Bingo Holiday Challenge - "Be my Valentine?"

**Bucky**

“Geez, Valentine’s Day sure has changed a lot since we were kids, huh,” Bucky says, eyes wide as he and Steve watch a Valentine’s Day commercial on one of Stark’s fancy tv’s.

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Steve sighs. “Everything’s so commercialized now. Used to just get whoever you had your eye on a box of chocolates and take them out on a nice date, and now it’s like if you don’t buy them a car, it’s over.”

Bucky bumps his shoulder. “Aw c’mon, punk, don’t be like that. I bet you get tons of Valentine’s.”

Steve flushes. “Not from who I want to be getting them from,” he mumbles.

“Take the initiative, then!” Bucky says. “Get _ them _ something, don’t wait around for them to get you something.”

“Yeah?” Steve raises an eyebrow. “You gonna take your own advice?” This time, it’s Bucky’s turn to flush. 

“Shut up,” he grumbles. “That’s different.” It’s not. Bucky’s been head over heels for a certain blond archer pretty much since he started staying at the Tower, but he hasn’t worked up the courage to make a move yet.

“C’mon, jerk, we both know Clint likes you,” Steve says. “Just go for it! What’s the worst that could happen?”

“He could say no thank you and leave and then I’d have fucked up the Avengers all because I couldn’t keep my stupid feelings to myself!” Bucky crosses his arms over his chest, shrinking in on himself. Before Steve can respond, the man in question comes flying into the room and skids to a stop in front of them. 

“There you guys are!” Clint says, grinning widely. Bucky nearly swallows his tongue. Clint’s wearing next to nothing, the only things protecting his modesty are the smallest pair of sparkly purple booty shorts Bucky has ever seen. 

“What are you wearing?” Steve chokes out, eyes nearly bugging out of his head.

Clint looks down, then back up at them. Bucky watches him blush, then watches that blush travel down his neck and to his chest - he jerks his head up before it goes any further, his own cheeks bright red. “Oh, this old thing?” Clint winks. “It’s what I wear every Valentine’s Day! I’m your friendly neighbourhood Cupid!”

“Wha?” Bucky says intelligently, still trying to wrap his brain around the miles of golden tanned skin on display in front of him.

The blush gets deeper. “Every Valentine’s Day, I dress up as Cupid and deliver Valentines to people around the tower.”

“Dressed like _ that_?” Steve says incredulously. “Where do you keep them?”

Unwittingly, Bucky’s eyes flick to the purple shorts. When he manages to tear his eyes away from them and looks back up at Clint, he’s pretty sure his brain has stopped working entirely. “No!” Clint blurts, shaking his head. “It’s not like that! They’re just messages! That I memorize and then tell the person! Geez, Steve get your mind out of the gutter.”

“Where’s your bow?” Bucky says, voice hoarse. He can’t stop staring.

“What?” Clint blinks.

“Your bow,” Bucky continues. “Doesn’t Cupid have a bow and heart-shaped arrows?”

Clint shrugs. “Probably. Pretty sure Tony only started this whole thing to embarrass me.” Dropping his voice to a whisper, he leans in and says conspiratorially, “Little does he know, it takes a lot for me to get embarrassed.”

Bucky lets out a noise that he’s not exactly proud of. It’s a cross between a squeak, a wheeze, and a grunt and the resulting sound is... not flattering. “Okay,” he manages to get out.

“So, you guys got any Valentines you want me to deliver?” Clint asks hopefully. Bucky shakes his head. 

“Thanks, Clint,” Steve says, “But I think I’m gonna deliver mine myself.” With a determined look on his face, he gets up from the couch and marches out of the room, leaving Bucky and Clint behind him.

“You alright there, Bucky?” Clint asks, leaning in a bit. “You look a little pale.” Bucky manages something like a nod, still having trouble untangling his tongue. “Alright, well, if you end up having something to deliver, just have JARVIS give me a shout.” He gives a little wave and backs out of the room, leaving Bucky sitting tongue-tied on the couch. 

“Ngk,” Bucky squeaks, staring at the tv with unseeing eyes.

~~

“He’s trying to kill me,” Bucky says weakly, as Clint darts out of the room again. He’s sitting with Pepper and Steve in the kitchen, and they’ve just watched Clint cheerfully sing a song that Stark apparently made up for Pepper.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Bucky,” Pepper says, still smiling from Clint’s antics. “Tony gets him to do this every year.”

“But why the _ shorts_,” Bucky gestures despondently. Pepper pats him on the shoulder sympathetically.

“Just ask him out, Buck,” Steve says, rolling his eyes. “At least then I won’t have to listen to your whining anymore.”

Bucky punches him in the shoulder. “Shut it, punk. I listened to your whining without complaining.”

“Why won’t you tell Clint how you feel?” Pepper asks.

“He’s scared Clint will say no,” Steve explains flatly. “Like we can’t all see how head over heels they are for each other.”

Pepper hums. “I’m afraid I’m with Steve on this one, Bucky. We’ve all noticed you and Clint dancing around each other for weeks now. I’m sure things will all work out.”

Bucky groans, letting his head fall onto the table. “But what if it doesn’t?” He cries.

“Christ, I’ve had enough of this,” Steve grumbles. “JARVIS, can you tell Clint to come here, please? Bucky’s got something to tell him.”

“Steve, don’t -” Bucky’s cut off when Clint skids into the room, panting. 

“You called?” He says, chest heaving. “Well, JARVIS did, anyway. What’s up?”

Pepper and Steve pat Bucky on the shoulder as they walk away. Bucky’s tongue feels like it’s glued to the roof of his mouth and he can do nothing but stare wide-eyed at Clint, mind completely blank. “Hng,” he manages.

Clint blinks at him. “Not that I don’t want to spend time with you, Buck, but I do have Valentine’s to deliver, so if you’re not gonna -”

“Be my Valentine?” Bucky blurts, cutting Clint off. 

“Uh,” Clint says, “What?”

Bucky winces. “Um. Do you wanna be my Valentine?” They stare at each other for a few minutes, and every second of silence that passes makes Bucky’s anxiety go up a notch. 

“Why?” Clint asks.

Bucky blinks. “I like you? Kind of a lot? And Steve’s getting real tired of my whining about you, so I had to tell you before he locked us in a closet or something.”

“Okay,” Clint grins. “I’ll be your Valentine.”

“Yeah?” Bucky asks. Clint nods, stepping forward until he’s between Bucky’s legs, looking down at him. 

“I’m gonna kiss you now,” he warns. 

Bucky nods frantically. “Yes. Do that. Please.” Clint huffs out a laugh, then cups Bucky’s face in his hands and leans down, pressing their lips together. It’s gentle, almost tentative - that is, until Bucky winds a hand through Clint’s hair and tugs.

Clint chokes out a groan and lets his head fall onto Bucky’s shoulder. “You keep doing that, and I’m going to have to put on pants.”

Bucky smirks. “Wouldn’t want that.” 

“I wasn’t kidding, though,” Clint sighs, lifting his head and backing away. “I really do have Valentine’s to deliver.” 

Bucky hauls Clint back in, kissing him until he’s breathless, and says, “When you’re done, come see me.”

“I can do that,” Clint says, dazed. 

He starts walking towards the door, and just before he goes through it, Bucky says, “Oh, and Clint? Keep the shorts.” Clint looks down, then back up at Bucky. A blush spreads across his cheeks and down his chest, and this time, Bucky doesn’t stop himself from following it all the way down.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on the [ tumbles](https://hawksonfire.tumblr.com/) and the [ tweets](https://twitter.com/hawks_on_fire)


End file.
